Love Verb
by anishi
Summary: Cinta adj: suka sekali; sayang benar; kasih sekali; terpikat. Kaisoo! GS! Inspiration by Metropop Novel


Title : Love Verb

Author : anishi

Cast : Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo

Pair : Kaisoo (Always)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance.

Warning : GS! Typo! Not EYD! Kesalahan diksi! Dan lainnya.

Disclaimer : KaiSoo bukan milik saya, plot dan alur cerita milik saya :). Quotes cinta yang menginspirasi saya.

NO COPAST!

NO PLAGIAT!

NO SIDERS!

SEMOGA SIDERS HIDUPNYA GAK TENANG /apa

OKE HAPPY READING^^

Cinta. Ada kala bahagia dan kepedihan. Cinta yang terpendam menimbulkan resah; gelisah atau semacamnya. Pengkhianatan adalah titik tolak cinta. Cinta yang terlewat berlebihan bisa saja berubah membuat hati menjadi sesak tak terkendali. Rindu adalah konsep wajib dalam cinta.

Jongin tidak pernah memberi respon tentang gadis yang mengincarnya. Jongin 'kan sudah bilang, Ia memiliki kekasih, hanya saja berbeda sekolah dengannya. Ia benci ketika pagi hari datang disuguhi dengan kado-kado yang isinya bukan hal yang Jongin sukai.

Hanya orang tuanya dan Kyungsoo ㅡkekasih Jonginㅡ saja yang paham dengan hal yang disukai maupun tidak oleh Jongin.

"Fansmu lambat laun, semakin menumpuk, Kyungsoo untuku saja" ㅡGoda Sehun teman Jongin yang bisa dibilang sedikit kurang waras. Kegilaannya dengan Buble Tea dan Xi Luhan selalu saja membuat Jongin emosi, meledak seperti bom atom penghancur kota Hiroshima dan Nagasaki.

"Kyungsoo untukmu? Mati saja kau!" Seru Jongin penuh kebencian. Jongin tau Sehun hanya berniat menggodanya, tapi kemungkinan kan perkiraan. Dan kalau perkiraannya 100% benar? Jongin sendiri yang rugi.

"Hey! Aku bercanda Tuan Kim. Ya sih Kyugsoo cantik, baik tapi sedikit pendiam dari kelihatannya. Dan kau beruntung bisa memilikinya. Lagipula Luhan jauh lebih baik dari Kyungsoo. Menurutku" Sebenarnya Sehun berniat memuji Kyungsoo atau membandingkan Kyungsoo dengan Luhan? Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Berbicara dengan orang sinting bisa saja membuatnya jadi sinting.

"Teman-teman hari ini pelajaran full kosong! Guru yang mengajar kita hari ini ada meeting dengan guru sekota, dan tadi guru piket bilang tidak ada tugas. Free! Selamat bersenang-senang" Tukas seorang laki-laki tampan tapi sedikit menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan siapa saja. Namanya Kevin Rei. Lulusan SMP di Jepang; mendaftar SHS di Korea dan menjadi Ketua Kelas yang berisi anak dengan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata.

Jongin bosan jika pelajaran kosong dimulai, sekalipun Dia pintar, Dia juga masih memerlukan bimbingan dari guru. Bukan mendapat waktu yang digunakan untuk menggosip atau hal-hal yang tidak penting sama sekali. Kelas Jongin berbeda, jika mata pelajaran kosong yang dilakukan adalah ; membuka Tab atau Laptop mereka sekedar mencari informasi tentang materi pelajaran selanjutnya. Begitu setiap hari.

"Jongin. Sore ini kita double date bagaimana?" Sehun menawari hal yang sama sekali tidak ingin Jongin lakukan. Date? Kencan? Kau fikir cinta itu kepuasan? Tidak. Cinta itu merasa.

"Tidak. Terima Kasih, lagipula aku lebih senang jika berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo dirumahku mengerjakan tugas atau melepas rindu. Dan yah akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bertemu dengannya" Jawab Jongin.

"Hey. Bukannya jarang ada waktu, kau saja yang selalu menolak ajakan Kyungsoo pergi. Ingat Jong, setiap insan itu memiliki titik kejenuhan. Dan mungkin saja Kyungsoo sedang dalam masa menghayati kejenuhan itu" Sehun berucap sedikit menyindir. Sehun tau Jongin teramat menyayangi Kyungsoo, tapi pria itu juga menjengelkan, selama satu setengah tahun hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Kyungsoo belum pernah sekalipun pergi kencan atau dinner. Hanya mengerjakan tugas bersama dirumah Jongin. Itupun sudah jarang mereka lakukan dua minggu ini.

"Kau mendo'akanku putus dengan Kyungsoo?" Jongin mendelik tajam. Aura SHINIGAMI mulai menguar banyak disekitar tubuhnya. Sehun sama sekali tidak takut ataupun risih dengan itu. Ia hanya menatap Sehun datar. Dan satu fakta Sehun pernah dicekik Jongin ㅡtidak sampai matiㅡ ketika Sehun ketauan oleh Jongin mengirimi Kyungsoo pesan singkat. Padahal itu bertanya tentang tugas yang kurang dimengerti Sehun. Sehun memang pintar, tapi Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih lebih pintar.

"Yeah. Aku berharap Kyungsoo bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang layak dan mengerti tentang keinginannya. Bukan laki-laki tidak peka dan apatis sepertimu" Sindir Sehun penuh penekanan.

"Kau mau mati huh?" Jongin mendesis tajam. Di tatapnya Sehun penuh kebencian. Mereka teman, tapi ada kalanya pertengkaran sedikit mewarnai kisah pertemanan mereka.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar. Kyungsoo butuh perhatian, kasih sayang yang tulus dan nyata. Bukan hanya sekedar omong kosong. Bulshit. Kau tau Jongin? Kyungsoo datang padaku dua hari yang lalu. Menangis, Ia merasa terkhianati olehmu, aku kecewa padamu Jongin," Sehun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang kelas. Ia lelah setiap hari harus menghadapi laki-laki apatis seperti Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, aku harus bagaimana?, Jongin tidak sayang padaku. Ia sama sekali seolah tak peduli denganku. Satu setengah tahun ini aku dan dia belum pernah sekalipun pergi kencan" Kyungsoo bercerita pada sahabat dekatnya ㅡBaekhyunㅡ Baekhyun sedikit meringis, Ia mengerti yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Ini cinta pertama Kyungsoo dan Jongin justru seolah memainkan Kyungsoo.

"Kau lelah? Jenuh? Sakit?" Baekhyun berusaha menahan air matanya melihat mata belo Kyungsoo yang sudah siap mengeluarkan hujan kapan saja. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ditatapnya Baekhyun lamat-lamat.

"Tapi aku.. masih mencintai Jongin Baek" Kyungsoo berujar lirih. Air matanya memaksa keluar tapi Kyungsoo enggan untuk mengijinkannya. Perasaanya kalut, hatinya gundah luar biasa.

"Kau hanya perlu menunggu waktu. Bukankah cinta adalah tentang kepercayaan?" Hibur Baekhyun. Ia benci ketika melihat Kyungsoo bersedih. Sama sekali tidak menyukai jika melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Kyungsoo meremas ujung rok seragamnya seraya mengangguk dan tersenyum paksa.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari mungkin waktu yang singkat dan bermakna. Jongin memutuskan untuk mengajak Kyungsoo berkencan. Kencan perdana mereka.

"Jongin, mau kemana?" tanya Ayahnya yang kebetulan sedang ada dirumah. Jongin mengulum senyumnya, seraya berkata.

"Pergi kencan Appa,"

"Wah. Pantas kau tampan sekali. Ya sudah sana pergi nanti gadismu marah-marah kalau kau terlambat" Goda ayahnya.

"Ia gadis yang sabar Appa,"

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru saja sampai di restoran Jepang yang mewah dan pastinya memiliki harga makanan yang selangit.

"Jongin, apa ini tidak berlebihan?" Tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut. Jongin menoleh; menatap Kyungsoo kemudian mengecup lembut kening gadisnya.

"Apapun untukmu" Kyungsoo bersumpah Jongin benar-benar romantis malam ini. Ia tidak pernah tau bahwa Jongin bisa berbuat hal demikian.

.

.

.

.

2 piring sushi, 1 piring tempura dan salmon tersaji di meja Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dan juga 2 gelas capuccino.

"Mmm.. Jongin ini enak sekali. Kemari aku suapi" Kyungsoo berucap antusias. Pelayanan yang bagus, masakan yang enak dan tempat yang menarik setara dengan tarif yang diajukan oleh restoran ini. Kyungsoo menyodorkan sumpit yang mengapit sushi lezat yang tadi dimaksudnya kemulut Jongin.

"Mm... Ya ini enak sekali sayang," Respon Jongin dan tersenyum penuh kharisma. Dibalas dengan senyuman lembut Kyungsoo. Mereka makan dengan damai, sesekali bercanda atau Jongin yang akan mengeleuarkan gombalannya untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah selesai dari acara dinner mereka, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo ketaman kota.

.

.

.

.

Mereka duduk berdampingan, jari-jemari yang saling bertaut dan senyum yang tak pernah pudar dari keduanya.

"Soo, maafkan aku yang tidak terlalu peka. Aku memang apatis tapi aku peduli denganmu. Aku tidak suka mengajakmu keluar, takut jika kau direbut oleh laki-laki lain. Kau itu milikku Soo, selalu miliku," Jongin beralih memeluk Kyungsoo, gadis itu balik memeluk Jongin. Dipelukanya Jongin erat-erat. Benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan hangat dari Jongin.

"Aku mengerti Jongin, aku mengerti. Tapi setidaknya, jangan acuhkan aku begitu saja ketika kau fokus dengan buku-bukumu" Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Jongin. Ia menyukai wangi maskulin yang menguar ditubuh Jongin.

"Maaf, sayang. Maaf. Aku sungguh tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku terlalu grogi berdekatan denganmu, aku takut kau mendengar detak jantungku yang terlalu keras. Sekarang kau mendengarnya kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Benar. Degup jantung Jongin sangat tidak beraturan, tapi Kyungsoo menyukai itu.

"Aku fikir cinta adalah hal yang kita rasakan, bukan untuk sekedar omong kosong, kepuasan atau hal buruk lainnya. Aku ingin melindungimu, menemanimu dan menjadikanmu teman hidupku, Ibu dari anak-anakku kelak dan sesorang yang terlewat berarti bagiku. Aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk semua orang tau hubungan kita, hanya cukup aku, kau dan Tuhan yang tau bagaimana kita. Seperti apa kita, hanya itu. Aku mencintaimu karna Tuhan menakdirkanku mencintaimu, bukan karna paksaan dari hati siapapun" Kata-kata bijak Jongin keluar dengan sendirinya, Kyungsoo mulai terisak. Di belainya surai hitam panjang milik Kyungsoo dengan lembut, sesekali mencium puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Maaf Jongin, aku terlalu egois, memaksamu untuk bertemu. Maaf. Maafkan aku Jongin" Jongin mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah, yang terpenting kita saling percaya dan saling mencintai. Aku sangat mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo" Ujar Jongin dan lebih mengeratkan pelukanya lagi terhadap gadisnya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kim Jongin"

Cinta adj: suka sekali; sayang benar; kasih sekali; terpikat.

END~

Wohoo FF ngebut yang sangat absurd :D

Alurnya kebaca banget wkwkw. Saya masih belum bisa memberikan penjelasan panjang tentang cerita :D

Ini sedikit harapan saya sih ya :D

So mind to RnR?

sign

anishi


End file.
